


50 причин секса: Из интереса

by helgatrush



Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: На анонимныйlesmisfest
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier
Series: Les Mis: 50 причин [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796713





	50 причин секса: Из интереса

**Author's Note:**

> На анонимный [lesmisfest](https://lesmisfest.diary.ru/)

Нет, Эпонина, вообще-то, больше по мальчикам, но, когда Козетта, глядя в небо, роняет:  
\- Я никогда пробовала с девушкой, - Эпонина кладёт руку ей на бедро, комкая подол пёстрого сарафана, и целует выгнутую шею.  
\- Я тоже, - признаётся она, трогая кончиками пальцев влажное кружево белья между ног Козетты. - Но всегда хотела попробовать.


End file.
